warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo
Hey Leute! Wenn ihr mal ne neue Geschichte lesen wollt, dann scrollt mal runter! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr meine Seite bewerten bei meiner Diskussionsseite! ;) Meine Freunde im Wiki: Star, Aki, Silber, Mond, Lilie, Feder, Fire, Flammi, Laubi, Falke, Tau, Amber, Luenchen, Sasi, Shani, Rayni... :)) Meine Lieblings Videos thumb|left|374px thumb|right|374px|Called out in the dark - Snow Patrol thumb|left|374px|Get on You Boots - U2 thumb|right|374px|Feuerstern kennt keine Waffeln thumb|left|374px|Feuerstern mag keine Zebras... thumb|right|374px|Wolkenpfote mag Kekse ;) thumb|374px|left|Breathe - U2 Meine Echten Katzen Mitzi: ''Mein erster Kater kam mir zugelaufen er war schon alt und handzahm. Er starb an Krebs. Sein Kriegername ist Grauauge, weil er ein graues Zeichen über seinem Auge hat. ''Smarti: ''Nach Mitzis tot wollte ich eine neue Katze. Wir holten uns Smarti von einem Freund. Er wurde nach kurzer Zeit von einem Auto erwischt. Sein Kriegername ist Schwarzherz, weil er schwarz gepunktert ist und ein Punkt sieht aus wie ein Herz. ''Lilly: Lange Zeit später holten wir uns Lilly aus dem Tierheim. Sie war sehr dünn. Als sie dicker und dicker wurde, dachten wir sie wäre trächtig. Sie war aber krank. Sie starb nach ein paar schönen Monaten bei uns. Ihr Kriegername ist Braunstreif, weil sie braun gestreift ist. 038.jpg|Meine Katze Mitzi (Grauauge) 067.jpg|Smarti (Schwarzherz) 054.jpg|Das "schwarze Herz" von Smarti 075.jpg|Lilly (Braunstreif) 146.jpg|Sweety (Kleinbein) PICT2865.JPG|Und Sammy (Krallenbiss) - auf diesem Bild ist sie noch etwas jünger Sweety: Nach Lilly wollte ich eig. keine Katze mehr. Aber eines Tages kam mein Papa mit Sweety von einer Arbeitkollegin. Leider lebte er nur ein Jahr, dann bekam er die Katzenseuche. Sein Kriegername ist Kurzbein, weil er sehr kurze Beine hat. Sammy: Diese Katze ist sehr wild. Sie beisst mich immer. (Ich nerve sie viel zu viel). Sie lebt noch. Wurde aber schon sterilisiert. Bei dieser Katze passen wir ganz genau auf. Wir lassen sie Impfen und machen regelmässig kontrollen. Sie ist schon 7 Monate alt, ist aber trotzdem noch wie ein Neugeborenens. Sie leckt immer bei meinen Mund und will trinken! XD. Sie ist die verrückteste und witzigste Katze, die ich jeh gesehen habe. Kann aber auch manchmal nerven. Ihr Kriegername ist Krallenbiss, weil ihr Hobby es ist, mich zu beissen und zu kratzen. "Meine Hunde" Meine Freundin Erna züchtet Bernhardiner und hatte mal 14 (!) Hunde. Die vier großen: Odin - männlicher Bernhardiner: er kommt aus Ungarn und ist sehr Verschmust Cyrano - männlicher Bordeaux Dogge: der Jüngste ist sehr kindisch und kein bisschen agressiv Aysha - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Mutter von den zehn Welpen. Sie selbst benimmt sich auch wie einer... Clara - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Oma der zehn Welpen. Jetzt schläft sie lieber den ganzen Tag im Haus. Die zehn Kleinen (alles Bernhardiner): Die, die noch zu haben sind: Imm001 34.jpg|Odin Imm002 33.jpg|Cyrano Aysha.jpg|Aysha Clara .jpg|Clara Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bambina.jpg|Bambina Birdie.jpg|Birdie 218.JPG|Bono Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Baccardy.jpg|Baccardy Baccara.jpg|Baccara Butler.jpg|Butler Balaleika.jpg|Balaleika imm007_28.jpg|Barischnikov (liegt ganz oben auf allen anderen XD) hab kein besseres Bild Bonnie ''- weiblich: sie gräbt gerne Löcher, wie ihr Vorbild Odin ''Bambina ''- weiblich: sie bellt ganz gerne, wie Clara Die, die sie nicht hergibt: ''Birdie ''- weiblich: mein Lieblingshund ''Bono ''- männlich: ängstlicher Hund, der nicht gerne in die Hundeschule geht ''Butterfly - weiblich: der Hund, den ich am wenigsten mag Die, die schon weg sind: Baccardy - weiblich: sie hat uns als letzter verlassen Baccara - weiblich Butler - männlich: der größte im Rudel Balaleika - weiblich Barischnikov - männlich: er ging als ersters Falls ihr in Österreich (am besten in der Steiermark) lebt und ihr findet Bernhardiner süß und ihr wollt Bonnie oder Bambina, dann geht auf: www.bernhardinervomsteinbauerhof.at Lieblings Katzen *Mausefell *Tigerstern *Sturmwind *Einauge *Kurzschweif *Rußpelz *Blattsee *Mousewhisker *Löwenherz Hass Katzen *Hollyleaf (!) *Moorkralle SandClan Der SandClan lebt am Meer: Anführer'':'' Kokosstern - beigefarbene Kätzin mit schneeweißem Bauch und blauen Augen '''Zweiter Anführer: '''Falkenherz - junger, dunkelbrauner, nachtblauäugiger Kater mit weißem Bauch, weißen Pfoten und weißen Ohren '''Heiler: '''Schwarzklaue - riesiger, langhaarig schwarzer Kater mit feueroten Augen '''Krieger: '''Silbermond - silberne Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Federstreif - dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen Flammenherz - rotgetigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Mentorin von Wasserpfote Sonnenfell - gelbbraune Kätzin mit getigertem Schweif mit graublauen Augen, hellem Bauch, Maul und zwei Pfoten Regenbart - dunkelgrau getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen, weißer Brust, Maul und Pfoten Eisbrand - rote Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen Kategorie:Benutzer